Pokemon: Advanced Life
by Xtor50
Summary: Ash is a loser, while Red his twin brother is known throughout Kanto's technological highschool in Pallet Town, but things change when two girls transfers into their highschool and changed both of their lives. AshxMay, RedxSerena
1. Chapter 1 School Starts

Ash is a loser, while Red his twin brother is known throughout Kanto's technological highschool in Pallet Town, but things change when two girls transfers into their highschool and changed both of their lives.

AdvancedShipping, AshxMay, RedxSerena - Pairings and others shippings Rated.T Genre:romance,humor,drama. MY FIRST FANFIC! ENJOY!

_Chapter 1: School Starts_

It's 7:00 a.m in the morning, Ash was sleeping peacefully until a loud snore across the hallway made a peaceful Ash, to a irritated Ash. "I swear to Arceus that he's sometimes annoying." said an Irritated Ash. He then walk across the hallway to Red's room and yelled "Stop your snoring!" I swear I'll get a nail clipper to shove it in your nose!"

Red however was wide awake and plans to prank Ash once he opens the door with a slingshot and a bar of soap, which he took from the bathroom when everybody was sleeping. Then Ash opens the door and BAM!, Red instantly fires the soap bar right at Ash's face! Unfortunately for Ash, the soap bar went inside his mouth, "whoops, sorry little bro didn't mean to shoot you at the mouth", Ash responded with a nasty glare to Red.

Ash removes the soap bar and throws into the bathroom and spits out bubbles from his mouth, which Red laughed so hard he cracked up. Downstairs Delia heard Red laughing and said "sigh, boy these days."

"I'm so getting revenge for this and who you calling little bro! I was born first!" yelled Ash

"No I was."

"Me."

"I'm pretty sure I was born first Ash."

"Let's ask mom who was born first." said Ash

"Alright! I call dibs on shower first! HA!"

"Wait! What! Damn it!" yelled Ash. But Ash knew not to mess around with him since that day.

FLASHBACK

"Hey it's the ketchup boys" Ash and Red were 14 and 3 big meanies from school teased them in school calling them ketchup boys. "You guys want some ketchup." Said one of the 3 meanies while spraying them with ketchup, one of them kicked Ash's balls knocking him to the ground and the last one threw bread, tomatoes and ham at them. This pushed Red into blood mode, whenever Red gets angry his body turns red, and his muscles increase in mass slightly, first they called them ketchup boys and being sprayed by ketchup, then kick his brother at the balls and finally throwing bread and other ingredients for a sandwich at them pushed Red over the edge.

"Oh what's wrong, you want more ketchup or some oozing mustard that my grandparents gave me a year ago?" Then one of the meanies spray the brothers with mustard and ketchup. This time he must pay for what he did to his poor twin whos crying his eyes out, squealing in pain and most importantly, to himself. Red charges at the meanies elbowing one of them in the gut, next putting his hands on the other meanie's face and throw him down on the floor and kicks the meanie who kicked his brother at the same spot.

"Don't you ever mess with me! or my twin brother! or you'll regret the day you were born! Then Red picked up Ash and send him to the nurses office to clean him up, while Red called his mother on his new Pokephone.

FLASHBACK ENDED

20 minutes later Ash and Red finishes taking their sweet shower and ate pancakes for breakfast."Mom who was born first me or Red?" "How many times do I have to remind you guys?"said Delia who seems basically tired of who was born first."Both of you were born at the same time." Oh" said the two brothers eating their pancakes even though Ash is already eating scraps of food on his plate while both Red and Delia have 2 pancakes.

"Ash, Red make sure you two to pack up your things for school and brush your teeth too, do I make myself clear? said Delia with a serious tone in her voice. "Yes mom" said the two and after that Ash put his dish in the sink and heads up stairs to brush his teeth.

35 mins later Ash and Red called out their partners, Ash's Pikachu and Red's Eevee. Ever since Ash and Red were little, Red was always the popular kid, he had good looks better than Ash and was stronger, smarter and a heck a lot cooler he is. At age 1 Red learned how to speak and his first word was good morning, and by age 3 Red played sports like basketball and football. At age 13, at school, all students get their first Pokemon as their partners, the choices were Pidgey and Rattata, but Red got even something more valuable, ever since Red and Ash entered Preschool, Red had the top grades out of everybody, with all straight A's, and with his extrodinary strength and speed in sports, he was known throughout the Kanto Region. The Pokemon Red got was a super rare Eevee that has the move extreme speed, but he wouldn't except if Ash got a Pokemon that's sort of like his, which every teacher agreed of Red's request making Ash smiled at his brother Red and they both gave each other fist pumps. A few days later Ash earned a Pikachu as his partner and Red with the super rare Eevee.

Within a year Red earned two trophies from the championships of both the basketball and soccer tournaments, and also joining the basketball and soccer club. Red also got the honorary medal of the people of the Pokemon honor society too.

For Ash, his life wasn't like Red, he wasn't been ask out by a girl at all, he was basically a loser, Red try to cheer him at class, but girls just tackle him, at home Ash usually just ignores Red when it comes to that subject.

But within a year Ash and Red battle each other in a Pokemon battle everyday trying to become the best of the best, Ash had the recorded of 50 losses and 49 wins, while Red was 50 wins and 49 losses, even though Ash did put up a fight, some girls who were obsessvily in love with him, watch them battle and come up to the battlefield where Ash and Red usually battle, they only commented about how awesome Red was in the battlefield and booed at Ash. When they left they said to Red " later Red honey" or I'll be waiting in bed for ya" which kinda scared Red a little.

But this year Ash is going to make a come back and will gain popularity and have someone fall in love with him or the other way around if Ash likes someone and manages to make her fall in love with him, either way works.

"You ready Red? We're going to school." said Ash. " Yeah let's go" said Red. "Alright mom were going to school now! Later!" Yelled Ash "Ok sweetie!" Replied Delia who's watching mom vs mom, her favorite show.

NAsh is wearing his normal white Abercrombie sweatshirt with blue outlines and blue jeans, with Black Adias shoes and his red and white hat with a blue colored half semi circle poke symbol. While Red wore a red and white thin jacket with grey pants and Adias shoes, with and red and black hat with and a white colored half semi circle poke symbol.

In 5 minutes they reached their destination, Kanto's Technological highschool.

Once they were assigned to their new classrooms, new girls came running towards to Red, calling him like, Oh! Red marry me!, Please kiss me!, I love you!, Red make babies with me and let's have some fun! , that last one creeped Red the most, so Red just simply replied, I'm sorry ask me out later, or I'm too busy and can you just do some other things to do.

As usual Red and Ash are always in the same homeroom, then Professor Oak, a.k.a Gary TreeTruckin Oak's grandfather ( Hey! Do I look like a tree to you!, and it's Gary moth-SHUT UP, THIS MY STORY AND NO SWEARING!)(Ahem Back to the story)(Hmph!, Grandpa Oaky! Help me!,I need a 50 caliber machine gun!)(LOL!)(OK NOW WERE BACK TO THE STORY, SHEESH!) said " today we have two new brand new students coming from faraway regions, come on in!, what suprised Ash is that they were both girls, and they was totally his type, but one with the brown hair brunette caught his attention, Red however stared at the honey blonde haired one.

"Hello my name is Serena Yveen" said the honey blonde haired girl, "Nice to meet you all!, my name is May Maple!" Said the girl with the brunette hair. "Nice to meet you two, welcome to Kanto!" Said Professor Oak. Luckily for Ash and Red there were two empty seats between them! Alright you two you can sit either those two seats between the Ketchum boys.

May sat next to Ash and Serena next to Red!

Today was Ash's lucky day! What will he do and what about Red!, he staring at Serena this whole time! Chapter 2 explains it all! Did you like how's the story is going it's kinda like Pokemon:brotherhood because I love that story but I add some changes into that you'll see when you read along. Please leave a Review and see you later!


	2. Chapter 2 Loves and Hopes

Chapter 2 Loves and Hopes

Thanks for the views guys, so far the story gained over 40 views! Plz review or follow Advanced Life and I'll keep writing more chapters into this story! Now here's Chapter 2! - Xtor50

School has started for both Ash and Red, when 2 beautiful girls name May Maple and Serena Yveen transfers into their school."H-Hello, M-My name's Ash.""Oh hello Ash, that's a nice name you have."said May smiling. Ash however is really nervous and is shaking up like crazy!"Hmm?,What's wrong Ash is something the matter?""N-Noo!, nothing's w-wrong, uhh.. SORRY! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Yelled Ash as he ran out of the classroom heading towards the boy's bathroom. "Heh he's a chicken he's not your type May, hang out with us and talk about Red."

"But something's wrong with him, and don't call him that!" Yelled May as she went out the door. "Hey come back here!" Hollered Professor Oak. This caught Red's and Serena's attention and they both ran out the classroom. "No, Red come back here, that dimwit is a loser!" Yelled one the girls. Sigh," well I suppose we're going to do class work without them." said Professor Oak.

In the boy's bathroom Ash is shaking up, sucking his thumb and his heart is beating fast, he clearly knows he's in love with her, but somehow doesn't has the guts to tell her his feelings, and he just met her! "What now, What now, What now!"yelled Ash. Soon after Ash said those words, his brother, Red finds Ash sucking his thumb and rolling the floor like a toddler. "What's wrong little bro, is it that transfer girl?"

"Yeah, my heart was beating fast and I have a crush on her, Red" replied Ash."Alright, wash your face, you're sweating like crazy, and here's some advice, talk to her and get to know her a little.""Once you befriend her try to confess your love and seriously she just got here" said Red with and calm and polite voice.

"Thanks Red, I needed it, and I'm not your little bro, mom said we born at the same time."Ash corrected. "But you act like one and you were sucking your thumb and rolling on the disgusting floor!"yelled Red. "Now hurry up and wash your hands and face, we're going to get in trouble soon if we stay out here too long."said Red "Hey I found these girls running in the hallways." said one of the guards. "Oh look at this these girls, pretty sexy, maan do I want to see them in bikinis." laughed one of the guards. "Let me go and my friend too.""Hey that sounded like May!" yelled Ash."Come on let's go and save them!""Hey let them go!"yelled Ash with anger in his eyes. But he ended up knock down by one of two guards.

"Hahahaha!, Hey it's that wimpy weak kid, that everyone talks about!" Laughed one of the two guards. "Hey you, fat-bag, over here." said Red with a demonic tone. "Huh,it's Red the most popular kid in school, he's legendary! "Hey John, have you ever heard the rumors that A 14 year old boy lifted 200 pounds with one hand, he's the kid right there!""What no way!""You hurt my brother and you sexually harassed two 15 year old girls heading towards the bathroom, that's not polite!"Yelled Red who ferociously kicked the guard in the air and when he was about to land the ground, Red then quickly elbowed the guard at the stomach breaking some of his ribs, cracking noises can be heard when the guard was sent 5 feet backwards. "Hey you, the other fat-bag, do you want to end like your friend there or live?!" Roared Red as he cracked his knuckles and neck."This time I won't be holding back and now, what's your choice?, be beat up or live and drop those poor innocent girls?""Which one?" Said Red with a serious tone.

"Live!, here take the girls!"I don't want to die!"screamed the guard."Then take your friend here and treat him with bandages, he's just unconscious."said Red."R-Right!, sorry!" Then the guard went off with his friend."Thank you"said May and Serena."No problem"said Red with a calm voice."What's with that amazing strength?, it's like you took steroids."said Serena, I don't know why I have super strength but my brother calls it Burst Strengthiumimus(strength-e-um-my-mus) , my strength and speed transcends of that of a human, it's a mystery why or how I have this strength."said Red.

"So Ash is your brother?"asked May. "Oh let me tell you a secret." said Red whos giggling. "Oooh what is it."said May curiously. "Ash likes you." Whispered Red."Nooooooo!, don't tell her" yelled Ash. But he was too late to stop Red from telling her."Wait!, WHAT!, Ash likes me!"said May who's face is literally red."May I-I'm sorry I was a little shy around you and I learned that I liked you." said Ash.

"Wow, ummm, Ash, we just met and we need to get to know each other better." said May."Also Red why did you tell her, I know you're not the type of person who asked someone out, remember last year, it didn't end so well.

FLASHBACK

It is April 11th, it was sunny and a perfect day to ask someone out. Ash who was 14, talked to Leaf, who he had a crush on for a while." Hey, loser boy get out of my face!"yelled Leaf."Hey listen Leaf, I h-h-have a c-cr-.""Hey she said get out of her face!"It was the king of all bullies, Tyler nosehorn. He punched him in the face and Red was in the gym room, 2 floors below where Ash is. Knocked to the ground, Ash screamed in pain after that first blow.

"Stay away of girlfriend you bone-head, go run home to your mommy and say, mommy, mommy, please more cookies!"said Tyler. "Go eat your mom poopy cookies!" Said Tyler and he kissed Leaf intensively. "What's wrong loser, did I got your heart broken, hahah!, guess I did!" Laughed Tyler, soon everybody laughed in the hallway. Then everybody beat up Ash to a pulp, pulverizing him.

2 hours later,"Red!, sorry I got beat up."said Ash."Did she broke your heart."questioned Red. "Yeah" said Ash who was in the nurse's office. "Be careful, ok bro?, alright bro's forever and-""friends together." said Ash and Red.

FLASHBACK ENDED.

"Yeah, I got rect , didn't I?" Said Ash."Yup." Said Red "Oh poor Ash." said May. What everyone didn't expect that Ash was hugged by May. "Ash hang in there, ok." said Serena "Wow May you just made Ash blush."said Red smiling. "It's ok you like it don't you?" asked May. But she left Ash speechless."Come on we need to get back to class." Said Red. Then all four them head back to class, and Red explained everything that happened. Ash now smiling made two new friends May and Serena and began working on Pokemon strategies class with the one only, you guessed it Proffesor Oak, (it's Master Oak to you buster!)(LOL! , lOVE THAT LINE!)

Next Chapter, Chapter 3: Friendship, Ash has made 2 new friends May and Serena, and Red just beat the (sorry I have to say this) HELL out of those guards! What will happen?, will Ash and May fall in love and what about Red and Serena! There's little but no love between them, but is there? What's Burst Strengthiumimus? What's even is that or what is that and how did Red obtained it? Find out as the story continues, Xtor50- Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship

Chapter 3 Friendship, you guys might be wondering why I copied DarkSlash's story, Pokemon:Brotherhood, I didn't, I just love that story so much that I made my story based on the setting and characters, I'm sorry about that. I respect that people don't want fanfictioners copying other stories, I know that, but Red and Serena are a perfect fit!, I can't help my self, that's just the way it is.

Also everybody must be wondering why Ash is crying and sucking his thumb, I made Ash to be a crybaby and weakling in the beginning of the story and it fits with the story and THIS IS A SPOILER ALERT!, ASH WILL HAVE POWERS AND IT WIlL BE AWAKEN BY ANGER, but I'm still deciding what his power will be so can you guys help me out a bit? For example going Super Saiyan, (This is not dragon ball z, Xtor50) so please can you help out with ideas, this is my first fanfic and thank you. ^_^ I offer you 1,000,000 yen ¥

_Chapter 3:Friendship _

It was 12:00 p.m, and it was lunchtime, Red, Serena, Ash, and May head there way to the cafeteria and grabbed all of their lunches.

"Its lunchtime!" yelled Red. "FOOOD!, YUMYUM!," said Ash drooling."Come on Ash stop drooling on the floor." said Red. "S-oo-ry...I..can't..here..you..so..much..food." gobbled Ash. Sigh," man, guess he still has bad table manners." said Red. "I think it's funny, just look at him!" laughed May. Serena and Red turned their faces at Ash and his face was cover with soy sauce and rice.

"You got to be kidding me." said Red. "Hey Red, has Ash always eat like this?" Asked Serena. "Unfortunately yes, Ash has always have bad table manners and this might be a new record." answered Red. "That's kinda like May, we've been friends for quite a while now and our parents got along well and they moved to Kanto to get better jobs" said Serena.

"Really?" said Red. "Yeah just take a look at her." answered Serena. Red took a look at May and her face was covered with ramen noodles and beef. "Great, we have two bad mannered teens to deal with." said Red. "Yes, but in the other hand I think it's hilarious." giggled Serena. "I got admit, now that I think about its kinda funny." chuckled Red. "Hey it's Brock Stone." said a student. "The people who called him rock solid guy." asked another student. "The one who crafts stone statues."asked another student. "Yup the one and only." said Brock.

"Ahh, your lovely smell lights my heart, oh will you date me?" said Brock who was taking to a cute girl. "Uhh, I don't know, I got other business to attend to." said the girl who was referring to her friends next to her who she was about to sit." But oh, please love me and be my girlfriend." said Brock whose eyes was full of hearts."You're scaring me a little sorry!" yelled the girl who was finding another seat with her friends.

"Wow, this guy is really in to girls." said May. Sigh,"Guess that didn't work." said Brock who was sad. "Hey don't worry ask her out next time or someone else don't lose hope." said Ash. "Wow thanks for the encouragement, my name is Brock Stone, I'm a freshmen here." said Brock. "Nice to meet you Brock, my name is Ash this is my twin brother Red, and my friends May and Serena." said Ash. "Hello, nice to meet you." said the three who said it simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you too, and woah!, ahh will you please be my girlfriend." said Brock who was referring to May."Sorry, but no thx."said May. "Ohh, I-I understand."replied Brock."Hey Brock, sorry man, good luck next time." said Ash but inside he was happy that May reject him, but also felt sorry for him too. "I never knew that you were the type of person to cheer someone up, Ash, but you have a good heart." said Red. "Thanks Red." After that the school bell ringed and it was time for next period, and everybody went out to their classes.

It was last period and it was 2:15, and school ends at 3:00p.m. Ash, Red, Serena and May worked on their Reading class. "Ok class, what's a hyperbole and give me an example." said Professor Juniper." It's an a exaggeration and the concept of being ridiculous, for example a train is going faster than the speed of light." said a student. "Excellent work Jordan."said Professor Juniper.( I understand this is way too easy, but it's summer vacation come on!)

" Now Ash, what's a simile?" asked Professor Juniper. "Uhh, it's a sentence that has the words as and like, for an example May is as beautiful as beautifly." said Ash. When Ash had said that May blushed. "Wow Ash it seems that you have a crush on miss May am I correct?" asked Professor Juniper. Ther was nothing but silence through the air in Professor Juniper's class."But, anyway excellent work, now let's move on." said Professor Juniper.

"Hey Ash did you really meant that? asked May who was still blushing. "Uhh yeah, it's no big deal right May?" said Ash shyly.

"Yeah, it was just a compliment." said May. Ash Ketchum and May Maple, pay attention, now here, everyone this is your assignment for today, write 5 sentences each for simile, hyperbole, metaphor, and personification, and finish it in 20 minutes, alright class get to work, and when you're done, either talk quietly or read a book." said Professor Juniper.

About 1 hour later...

The school bell rings, meaning school is over, Professor Juniper dismissed her class and they had no homework. Ash and everybody else in the Poke group went to their lockers to pack up to go home.

"Hey Ash try to ask out May." said Red. "Wait why?" asked Ash. It looks to me that May might have a thing for you, oh and here." said Red. "A bouquet?" "I bought in the school store before we went upstairs, so good luck bro, oh and calm down, go with the flow, alright later." said Red. "Wait where you're going Red?" asked Ash. "I'm gonna ask out Serena, and don't worry, I know I said it takes time, but you guys look great as a couple just go for it!" Hollered Red.

Ash thought it will take time to ask someone out, but he guess in this situation, he will, and he give every heart and soul into this. "Didn't know Red like someone and it's Serena "thought Ash as he continue through the hallways. There she was, a 15 year old girl with sapphire eyes and a cute personality, similar to that of Ash, and made Ash's heart race.

Many students today asked May out to be their girlfriend but she rejected them, but Ash had to take the risk of rejection and head towards May's locker. "Oh hi Ash!, what's up!" yelled May. "What's up May."said Ash. "Alright this is my chance, I'm holding the bouquet behind me, alright let's go." thought Ash. "Um May will you be my girlfriend." said Ash doing a marriage pose, holding out the bouquet. From the sidelines, Brock watched the scene and said, "you can do it Ash, and thanks for cheering me up, now I'm returning the favor."

What will happen? Does May reject him or not!, Red is about ask Serena out and what about Brock, where's his chance to date someone! Find out! At the next chapter! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW, THEY ARE APPRECIATED!


	4. Chapter 4 Love At First Sight

Chapter 4 Love at First Sight

Comments- Guest- I'm not trying to copy Darkslash's story only setting and character, everything else is my style.

_Chapter 4: Love At First Sight_

"May will you be my girlfriend" said Ash whose proposing to May with a bouquet."Ash I...Ahhhh!" screamed May."May!" yelled Ash. "Hey back off squirt this girl's mine, right ladies." said the guy with 10 girls with him. It was Dan Jones, a guy with a harem of 10 girls and he's adding another one to his collection."Hey, let me go!" yelled May as she try's to run away." Ohh, don't be like that honey, you should join the empire of Dan Jones's Harem Army." said Dan.

"Ohh so many beautiful ladies!" yelled Brock who left from his hiding spot. "Back off scumbag."said Dan kicking Brock in the face sending him to the lockers. "Uhhhhh.." groaned Brock. "Now where were we, you want to join my harem army and have some fun in my place." said Dan. "Never!" yelled May. "She said let her go!" yelled Ash.

"Get lost you little runt!" yelled Dan as he slapped Ash's face sending him to the ground."Come on make your decision." said Dan."No!" yelled May.""In that case, I guess I'll have to do this!" said Dan who had a grin on his face. After Dan said those words, he began licking on May's face, and touching her body parts.

"Stop!" screamed May. Dan continued torturing May, violating the spots of a women that should never been touched. "Nooooo!" screamed May.""Yes, Yes, more, more!" yelled Dan when he continued torturing May.

"Aargh!, you..YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" yelled Ash. Somehow Ash, began to transform, his hair color turned into the color of silver and it got more spikier, his muscles around his body increased in mass, his teeth turn into fangs, and lastly his eyes turn red and it looked like a tiger's.

Finally the transformation has been completed, and his boy glow with a red aura. Ash had become a vampire. "Wha-What are you!, your hair it's silver and your eyes and fangs are different, what the heck!" yelled Dan.

Ash charges at Dan and his speed and strength were at a whole new level, it was immense. Ash punched Dan at the face and gave him several combos, it was devastating that he managed to send Dan, flying across the hallway.

But also May was sent flying, luckily May was saved by Ash, who he speedily run to saved May effortlessly." Ash, thank you for saving me." said May. In her eyes she think that Ash was gorgeous in this form.

His muscles were defined and his eyes were beautiful and his outfit that changed when he transformed, was handsome, a dark black t shirt with chains around his neck and a yin and yang symbol on the left side of his chest on his shirt. His pants had chains too around the belt and his pants were dark black as well, any girl would fall for him.

"You can thank my other half, not me, you're the one who made him unlock his power, which is the one standing in front of you." said the vampire Ash with his demonic and deep voice.

"You should be proud of yourself, for unlocking his power, which saved his and your life." said vampire Ash. "We'll meet again, now you and my other half can finish the conversation that you guys had to attend to." said vampire Ash as he picked up his poke-ball medal and putting in the chains. Then vampire Ash transform to normal Ash.

"What happen, May you're okay!" said Ash. "You saved me Ash, and thank you." said May. "I did?" said Ash. "Yes Ash, and you're my hero!" said May. After May she said those words, she hugged Ash tightly. "May how did I save yo-." As Ash was about to say those words, May kissed Ash, putting her hands on his shoulders, which made Ash pushed to the ground. Ash didn't know how to kiss but he tried everything he loved about May at that single moment.

"I love you Ash." said May. "I love you too." said Ash as they part ways to give them each other room to breathe. "Ahhhh what a touching moment, and why does Ash have a girlfriend before me!, it doesn't make any sense!, oh well, great job Ash." said Brock who regain consciousness a minute ago.

"It's not over yet you loser I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp." said Dan whose barely standing. "Dan Jones and his girls, you are all in detention after, harassing May Maple, beat up Brock Stone thank god, and Ash Ketchum, starting tommorow is when the 2-day detention starts."said Professor Juniper.

"Aww man." said Dan and his harem.

"Ash Ketchum and May Maple, congrats on being a couple, this will be great for Kanto's Technological School Magazine club." said Professor Juniper as she left the hallways towards the magazine club.

"Wow." said Ash and May. "Hey Brock you ok there?" said Ash. "Yeah I'm fine and hey Ash, teach me your ways of getting a girlfriend, young master Ash." said Brock bowing down to Ash.

"Uhhh..sure Brock, no problem." said Ash who's sweating. "Oh thank you young master Ash." said Brock. "Brock you just call me Ash ok, not the young master stuff it's kinda embarrassing." said Ash. "Hey Ash where's Red? said May. "He went to look for Serena to ask her out." replied Ash. "Really that's great I think they'll make a cute couple." said May.

"Hey you guys, why don't we sneak up on them and see what happens." said Brock. "Sure why not." said May. "May here's your bouquet." said Ash. "Oh Ashy, I love it." said May, accepting the bouquet.

"Alright let's go find them." said Brock. "Yeah!" yelled the 3 of them.

It was 3:30 p.m, and school ended 15 minutes ago, Ash and his friend, May and Brock head out to find Red and Serena. It was the perfect timing, they all found Red and Serena talking to each other.

"Serena, will you be my girlfriend." said Red as he offered Serena a bouquet. "I love you with all of my heart, your eyes glimmer in the darkness, filling the darkness the light of hope, and you're an angel in my eyes." said Red.

"Red it's very sweet of you, and I love it and you too." said Serena who kissed Red with passion. Red kissed her back, until Red breaks the kiss and yells "who's there!" "Don't worry it's just me bro." said Ash who was with May and Brock hiding behind a bush.

"Oh it's you Ash and why are you spying on us? said Red who's curious. "It was Brock's idea." said Ash and May with their fingers pointing at Brock. "Why me!" said Brock. "Well you are the one who decided on this." said Ash and May. Sigh, " alright it was me okay, I just wanted to see, how to get a girlfriend, sorry Red." said Brock.

Sigh, "it's ok, anyway Ash how did it go?" asked Red. "Wait Red, what do you mean by that?" asked Serena. Me and Ash are a couple, just like you and Red, Serena. said May.

"Wow that's great for you guys!" said Serena. "Great job Ash." said Red smiling. "Thanks you guys." said Ash. "Hey I have an idea, since tommorow is Saturday, how about we double date at Pallet Town's best Resturant at Pallet's Taichi Panda cafe." said Serena. "That will be great, how bout 6:00 p.m? said May. "Sure." said Ash. "Alright everybody, we'll meet at the Pallet Town mall at 2:00 p.m to shop and have some fun, then after that we'll go to the Resturant to have our double date. " said Serena. "Great!" said Red. "You can come along too Brock, and who knows you might someone to ask out. said Ash.

"Really, yes!" said Brock. "Alright, let's go home and get ready for tommorow date." said Red. Ash, Red, May, Serena, and Brock slipt ways to go home and get ready for tommorow's date.

Alright what will happen in tommorow's date! Will Brock have a girlfriend to make a triple date? Who knows! Read and wait for the next Chapter! Chapter 5 the date! Oh and Also please Favorite, follow and write an a Review that will be great! Thanks for the support you guys, it makes me happy, and see you soon! ^_^ - Xtor50 OUT!


	5. Chapter 5 The Double Date Part 1

Chapter 5: The Double Date Part 1

You guys must be wondering, why, Xtor50, haven't written or updated the story since 8/26/15. First of all I have school, I appreciate the reviews and you guys helping me out, thank you. But I have to go to school it's important, to all people who read this and don't go to school, GO TO SCHOOL!, it's good for your education and you'll make some new friends.

Work hard and earn the title to be in an honor class or even join the honor society. This is a big deal guys, and you'll have fun too in school, right now I'm an eighth grader, and I haven't join the honor society, which sucks, but you'll get money, rewards, and more, just think about it guys, you agree right? It's really, really important, and I have to, and you too. Then when I enter high school and college I'll get higher standards in my life, which I will be immortal (hehe)(sorry) and have a scholarship.

Plus last weekend which was a few days ago, I was quite busy, going to a baby shower who born about almost a month ago, a cutie little baby, and come on, who doesn't love babies, you have to take care of them, it's your child, just do it, just do your job. Ok, do you understand, how important it is, don't fail or skip class just do your job, you have to understand this, I'm sorry that I'm saying so much about babies and school, but you to take this seriously, do your job, it's that simple or do you want to call Shia Labeouf to do the Just Do It Motivation Song.

Anybody who had done this job in school or babies, to be a babysitter, and even watched the motivation song, good job, you get a thumbs up from me, you should be honored.

Anyway, I should stop talking since this not part of the story, and here's Chapter 5, finally, and here goes.

Chapter 5: The Double Date Part 1_

It was 4:00 p.m, Ash and Red arrive home to see their lovely mom Delia. "Hello Ash and Red, how's school?" asked Delia. "It was great mom and we had a lot of fun in school." said Red. "Oh really, how so?" said Delia. "Me and Red end up having girlfriends." replied Ash who's slightly blushing. "Ww-Wait-Whaat!" screamed Delia. "W-Wow, I never expected either of you to have girlfriends yet, Red your always cool and calm, I know girls go around you to ask you out but you rejected them all and always say sorry or maybe next time, you never thought about girls, what's going in that head of yours young man?" said Delia. "Ash, you're, well not like your brother, you're different and you never had attention, and everybody hated you, I'm sorry honey that I had to say that but how did you possibly did it?" said Delia.

"Mom, to tell you the truth, i dont know, my heart started to beat fast all a sudden, and when I looked at her honey blonde hair it was like I was soaked in with honey oats and being comforted by pillows." said Red. "She must be beautiful to catch your attention." said Delia. "Mom for me, I was really shy, and I didn't know what I was doing and Red actually help me out a it and at the first day of school me and her became friends."" We talked and had a great time even though it was a single day and I just met her!, her sapphire eyes and silky brown hair, and kind personality made me think, she was the one." said Ash.

"Wow dear, congratulations, and I hope to see her and see why she loved you." said Delia. "You too Red." said Delia. "Right." said the two brothers as they both head off to their rooms, getting prepared for tommorow's date.

At May's house, "Dad, Mom, I'm home with Max", "how's it going sis, made any plans for tonight?" said Max who had a grin on his face. "Shut it Max it's none of your business." said May. "Ooooh, does this means that the May Maple has a boyfriend now and is ready to make ba- OWWW!" yelled Max. "You better shut it Max! said May. "Hey what's with this commotion?" said Norman(May's Father).

"Dad!, May kept on hitting me, (sniff, sniff) on the head since I (sniff, sniff) asked her if she had a boyfriend or not." cried Max. "Come on Max, you're a 7th grader now and you shouldn't be crying, and May doesn't have a boyfriend yet, there is no evidence that she has one." said Norman.

"You see Max, I don't have a boyfriend yet, and what about you, do you have a girlfriend yet?" smirked May. "W-What are you talking about?",I'm just a teenage boy with glasses and is a nerd, how will I the mighty Maximillian Maple get a girlfriend?" blushed Max.

"That's enough, both of you stop your squabbling, and go to your rooms, until dinners ready." said Norman."Okay Dad." said the two as they went upstairs into their rooms and watched tv. "Oooh the Stepbrothers are on" said May. " OMG!, it's on!, the Pokemon battle between Cynthia and Lance just started, so cool!" yelled Max jumping on the bed.

2 hours later

" May, Max be a dear and can you pass out plates and napkins for us?" said Caroline(May's and Max's mother, A.K.A wife of Norman.) "Alright!, dinner is serve!" said May running down the stairs. " Got it mom." said Max.

Soon May, Max, Norman and Caroline, began to eat their dinner. While the rest of them were eating politely, May like Ash ate like a hungry horse dog, ( I DON'T WHY I WROTE HORSE DOG, it doesn't make sense!)( What ever back to the story). "May you have noodles all over your face!" laughed Max. " Sorry I can't help myself, mom's cooking is always delicious." "Awh, thank you dear." said Caroline

AT ASH'S HOUSE

" Well, Well Ash, dear, you still haven't mature enough to eat properly." said Delia whose sweating because of embarrassment as Ash was eating sloppy. Just look at him, his mouth is full of tuna seaweed roll sushi, and pieces of rice all over his face. "Dang bro, do you want me to teach how to eat properly." said Red.

"There's no need for that Red, eating is eating, as long as I eat the food, I'm more mature then a baby is and besides I'm really hungry, Red." said Ash. "Ash you're always hungry, you brought a whole Chinese food cuisine in class!, and it cost about 350 poke dollars( 1 Poke dollar equals 1 dollar in our world.)!" "Professor Twig, passed out on the floor after seeing you with 3 bowls of noodles, 6 pieces of sushi with wasabi and coke cola." said Red. " And that was a year ago!, by now you probably added another stomach in your belly!" said Red.

"Makes no difference Red and besides I was hungry." "OH MY GOD, SIGH." said Red. "Okay boys, make sure you finish your meals, I'll be watching cooking with mom in the living room." said Delia as she went into the kitchen and put her plate in the sink, since she was cleaning the dishes later.

Tommorow Morning ( This might be the longest chapter I've ever did, Good Job Xtor50.)

It was 7:30 a.m and the wake up calls from a Dodrio woked up Ash and Red from their cozy beds. "Man, what times is it?" said Ash. "I see, 7:30, OH NO!, 7:30, Breakfast!, Red! , Don't eat it all!" yelled Ash. "What the heck was that?" asked Red whose barely walking."I bet a million poke dollars that it was Ash." said Red.

Downstairs...

In the kitchen, Delia was making homemade burgers with ham, cheese, and a salad. Until, she heard a loud noise, she heard something destroyed one of the doors upstairs, and then screaming, she bet that it was Ash, wanting to eat something. " Sigh, there goes one door." said Delia, disappointed that Ash was so hungry, he manage to put a hole in a door.

"Mom!, give me the food!" yelled Ash as he reached his destination.

"Young Man!, you came all the way here!, to eat some food, and destroyed a perfectly good door!, I have to take care of the tow of you and it ain't easy Ash!, with your father disappearance, it's hard to manage this place!, do you understand!" said Delia with a serious tone in her voice. "I-I understand mom, I understand." said Ash as he knew to not mess with moms if their very angry as he learned in health class.

Flashback

It was 1:20 p.m, Ash was snoozing off in class, while everybody was paying attention to Professor Sky. " Ok class, now that we talk about the male's side lets talk about the mother/ female side." said Professor Sky. She kept talking about the thing about the body of the female, until she said, "Ok students there's one more thing you need to learn about moms, "don't make them angry or they'll might be very agressive and terrifying."

Those words were etched into Ash's memory, even though he was sleeping, that sentence was the only one that Ash knows not to mess around with.

Flashback over

"Ok, good I'm glad you understand, alright breakfast is ready." said Delia as she passed the burger to Ash. "Thanks mom." said Ash. He began to eat the burger but this time not inappropriate. "Hmm, I guess Ash does understand now." thought Delia as she watched her son eating the burger politely. Red was also watching the scene and was impressed by Ash eating the burger calmly. Soon Red and Delia, sat on the chairs to eat their breakfast.

At May's house

May and Max had wakened up and went downstairs to meet their parents. Norman was reading a newspaper and Caroline was making toast and eggs. "Alright everyone, Breakfast is served." said Caroline. "Thanks mom." said May and Max. "Thank you honey." said Norman. "No problem sweetie."Then the two quickly pecked each other's lips. "Oh Dad, Mom, there's something I want to tell you." said May. "Hmm, what is it May?" asked Norman.

"I actually have a boyfriend." said May whose blushing. " Wait ,What!, wow May, I'm surprised, you rejected every boy who came across you and asked you out, but why this time." said Norman. " Heehee, I was right all along." grinned Max. "Because this boy is special, he eats the same manner as me, he's funny and great to be with, he even saved me." said May. "Wow dear that's wonderful, I can't wait to see your boyfriend, I bet he'd make a good husband for you." said Caroline whose smiling.

" WOAH MOM, that's a while from now, not that stuff ok!" said May with her cheeks glowing red like a rose. " Ok, dear." giggled Caroline."Oh and also were having a double date with Serena." said May. "Really Serena has boyfriend now too?" said Caroline. " Yup." "Wow, a date already May, impressive." said Norman.

"Heheheh, once May leaves for that date, I'll secretly jump off the window, and follow her to where she's going, aw yeah!, it's going be great to surprise her and embarrass her too at the same time!" thought Max. "Alright Mom, Dad, I'll be heading upstairs to get ready." "Ok dear, have fun." said Caroline.

3 hours later...( YEAH THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER DID)

It was time to go to the mall and Ash and Red were dressed up with proper clothes. "Oh mom, we forgot to tell you we are going to have a date today so, we'll see you in 9:00 p.m." said Red. "Ok you two have fun out there!" said Delia whose watching mom vs mom.

In a half hour Ash, Red, May, Serena, and last but not least, Brock Stone whose itching to find his dream girl. "What's up you guys." said May. "We're doing great, what about you." said Red. "Awesome, now let's go shopping and start our date!" said Serena. " Alright!, wait wha-." said Ash as he accidentally said the words that a girl would said.

"Ash you're too funny." giggled May as he pat his head. "Alright!, time to find a smoking hot girl that wants to be my girlfriend!" said Brock.

Alright Folks, this is it!, I could have written more, I'm sorry guys, I'm not a long time writer and this is my first fanfic, ain't easy for me. I need my own time to play games and do other stuff. I love writing but this actually long for me to write, but next time I'll be writing a bit long overtime don't worry, I love you guys, even though I don't know you in real life. Anyway the date and started and Max will show up eventually to spy on them to embarrass his older sister.

Will Brock get his dream girl to make a triple date?

How will the date progress, good, bad, so-so?

You'll see this next time on the next chapter of Pokemon:Advanced Life.

Oh and plz leave a review and fav, follow the story or me, thank you may Buddha bless you, or God, who knows.

ADVANCEDSHIPPING FOREVER! ㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5 WooHoo!

Alright later, see you Tommorow, oh one more thing I'll try to update the story daily, don't worry, so see you Tommorow! (Great I just repeat myself, what a wonderful job you did Xtor50.) ㈳7


	6. Announcement! You must read it!

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Readers of Pokemon: Advanced Life, Today I have an announcement to make. I will be creating a new story called Pokemon: The Rise Of The Sword Masters. It's about Ash entering a game called Sword Art Online.**

 **If any you anime fans that have read this story and know Sword Art Online, good for you, it's one of my favorite animes. Ash was a beta tester of a Sword Art Online and reached the 8th floor in two months, just like Kirito did.**

 **Oh and I'm also sorry that I haven't updated Pokemon: Advanced Life the day after I've updated on September 2, 2015. I'm truly sorry, and we have reached about over 370 views, that's amazing!**

 **Ok, not amazing to you guys, but for me it's quite honorable to be in fanfiction and to be a writer. :)**

 **If you guys want to be a writer and sign up, I just sign up in Google, it was quite simple, really, quite simple.**

 **Once signed up and do some security check up and stuff, ( Optional ), go to and sign up, press/ click the google symbol thingy after the fiction press. Then I believe your done, and also if you actually did this, congratulations, your part of the fanfiction family group.**

 **Anyway about Pokemon: The Rise Of The Sword Masters, Ash will be in there, Kirito will be in there, A.K.A The Black Swordsman, May will be I there obviously, and Asuna will be in there as well and many other role playing characters.**

 **The story will be Romance, Adventure, and Humor, and possibly drama.**

 **The story will be long, and I mean long!**

 **I might repeat myself again once I write but still doesn't matter really, like they say the more and the merrier.**

 **Also, as you have noticed, I'm an KiritoxAsuna fan!, don't you think their cute.**

 **And I'm a teenage boy who knows a lot of things, maybe, because sometimes I'm clumsy and stupid, but that's what makes me unique and you too!**

 **If you never heard of Sword Art Online, I really, really recommend to watch or read it. It's really amazing.**

 **I Swear this is gonna be a long announcement, damn, I put too much long in here. Whatever!, anyway, the story should be out approximately about an hour or so, maybe 45 minutes.**

 **But I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. I had to study for my Spanish test, which I basically suck at, and it was pretty stress full.**

 **I think I got a 94, which was good, but that was the first one and now I have to work my butt off.**

 **Seriously guys, school is important, to those who go to school and get good grades, good job, you're part of the Asian group, ok that was a little extreme, but I'm Asian, so it really doesn't matter. ( sorry )**

 **To those who know Spanish, please teach me. Ok I was just kidding.**

 **Now where were we?... Ok got it, thanks John.**

 **So are you guys excited to read the new story?**

 **Audience: silence ( there's no sound )**

 **Really, you guys ain't even excited at all?**

 **Audience: ( Still silence )**

 **Are you guys even there?**

 **sigh, I guess not.**

 **The story will be rated m for swears, ok no adult theme, I'm a 14 year old boy who will be immortal.**

 **I am not to that point to do something like that.**

 **To tell you the truth, I'm scared of health class, it's creepy. ( Just kidding guys)**

 **Anyway this is a long announcement and you guys probably saying, do the damn story!**

 **Ok i got it don't worry.**

 **Anyway that's it for that announcement see you soon!**

 **Asuna I love you! (Kidding!)**

 **Even somebody has an anime crush, right!, right!**

 **Anyway goodbye see you guys soon! (Damn it I repeat myself again!)**


	7. Chapter 6 Double Date Part 2

Chapter 6: The Double Date Part 2

9/11 has passed guys. A moment of silence plz.

Thank you. Long time no see guys. It's been about or week or so hasn't it? Maybe more?

Forgot to count, anyway whatever, doesn't matter really.

Finally, I am not busy, for the moment. I'm sorry guys that I can't write for a while, because of school. Trust me it's going crazy there. Also for a while, I didn't feel like writing.

At school I had a drawing contest, tests, and alot of reading.

Lots of yelling, screaming, and other crazy things are going on at my school. So I can't write a story with all this commotion and homework and other things I'm getting. I'm a gamer and I op love school, but with all these things, it ain't easy, well it is, but for my case, well yeah.

I am very pleased that we have reached over 600 views! Ok, I know it's not impressive, but still, thank you for the support.

It means a lot to me. I hope it actually give me some luck for a change, I hope.

Anyway enough with this blabbering and let the story get going!

Wait! wait!, so how's Pokemon: The Rise Of The Sword Masters?

Good, Ok, Bad?

Let me know in the reviews/ comments what ever you call it and yeah.

Ok now let me introduce you Chapter 6: The Double Date Part Two!

Ash, Red, May, and Serena, have now have started their date, while the single, and rock hard-headed student Brock Stone, is wandering around trying to find the love of his life.

Oh let's not forget Max!, he's watching every move that their making, seeing if May ( his big sister.) makes a move on Ash. (Like kissing and all that lovey-dovey things.)

"Hey Ash, can we go to Victoria Secret?" Said an excited May. "Gulp", Ash was not to thrilled when May said Victoria Secret. "It was too much, bras and other things in there was a boy's dream, but, consequences have to be made.

But Ash can't stand looking at poor May, she had wide puppy dog eyes looking at him pouting. Ash had no choice but to take that risk.

"Alright May, anything for you." Said Ash.

"Oh Ashy!" Screamed May as she hugged Ash with the force of 10 tons. ( it's an exaggeration. )

"Ok, .. T-That's a little.. tight!" Said Ash as he struggle to breathe as May hugged him.

" Whoops, sorry Ashy, my bad." Said May with a concern voice.

"It's ok and did you call me Ashy, May?" Said Ash. "It's sounds cute to me Ash, and yeah I did, do you like it?" Asked May. "Yeah, sure I do." Said Ash. May smiled and then hugged Ash with another bone crushing hug.

"Argh!, I can't breathe..!" Said Ash. "Whoops, forgive me Ashy." Said May.

"Haha.., well, looks like Ash has a little problem on his hands." Said Red as he's watching the scene. "Yeah, but it's cute do t you think?" Said Serena. "Yeah sure." Said Red. "Red, why do you like me?, we just met at School, and you asked me out on the first day?" Asked Serena.

"Well, before I met you, I liked no one, every girl in school started chasing me, but you're the only one who didn't had the look to love me, besides you are beautiful." Replied Red.

"That's so sweet of you." Giggled Serena.

"Oh and also, why didn't you reject my offer, when I asked you out?" Asked Red.

Background- "Hey- M-May.. I- can't breathe.." Said Ash as he desperately try to get air. Ash passed out. "Ashy, I'm so sorry!." Said May.

"Well that's because, back at Kalos, a region far away from Kanto, no boy nevered evered liked me at all, then a meteor crash at my school, and there was one boy who actually like me, but he end up perishing at that explosion, I was luckily enough to survive." Cried Serena.

"I'm so sorry that happen to you Serena." Said Red as he comforted Serena with a hug.

"Thank you Red." Said Serena.

"No problem, come on we need to help Ash to get back up at his feet." Said Red.

"Right." Replied Serena.

Then May, Red, and Serena helped Ash to wake up and get back up his feet, after that they allowed him to get enough time to get air before moving on.

"Woah, that was a close one." Said Ash

"I'm so sorry Ash, i didn't mean to." Cried May. "Don't worry about, it's okay, stop crying, otherwise I should be ashamed of myself saying that to an innocent girl whose also my sweet girlfriend." Said Ash.

"Thanks Ash." Said May as she wiped tears from her beautiful sapphire eyes glittering along with the lights in the mall.

"Alright let's get going to Victoria Secret!" Yelled Serena.

Soon the group head off to Victoria Secret, little did they know that Max was still secretly following them.

"Hehehe, soon enough sis, I will embarrass you a front a whole crowned of people, heheh" Smirked Max as he stormed off to another flower pot.

"Hey kid, why are you out here all by your self?, you need adult surveillance, come on let's go." Said a security officer.

"What!, wait, wait!" Screamed Max as he was grabbed by the officer, who was heading to his office.

At Victoria Secret...

"Well, here we are boys, welcome to the girl's favorite store, Victoria Secret!" Said Serena. Ash and Red sweat dropped, they knew this was a store only for girls. Red doesn't want to go in there because girls are going to at tackle him and Ash is going to be mocked and teased by the girls there.

May sense the fear within Ash and Red and began to talk to them.

"What's wrong with you guys and why are you sweating?" Asked May.

"It's just because me and Red had bad memories going here." Replied Ash.

"Really?, how come?" Asked Serena with a concerned gone in her voice.

"When we were in middle school, our mom brought to go to the mall, and we end up going inside Victoria Secret." Said Red.

"When we went in, girls teased me and called me a pervert and the others went tackling Red and tried to kiss him." Said Ash.

"It was a horrible moment." Said Red.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Said May.

"We didn't know, forgive us." Said Serena.

"It's ok, so don't worry, we have you two back us up." Said Red.

"Thanks you guys." Sniffed May.

"Alright let's go inside." Said Ash.

Then the four went inside Victoria Secret, meanwhile Max, who was able to sneaked out of the security office room, was spying them from a nearby bush.

Brock however is chasing girls, who are now running away. "Come back my love!, you and I must be together!" Screamed Brock.

"Which one!, there's 5 of us!, and eww!, you're so creepy!" Screamed one of the girls.

"This guy, is so crazy, no way I'll date him, ever!" Said another one of the girls.

"Hey, leave my girls alone." Said a mysterious teenage boy standing beside them.

"Ohhh!, it's Steve!" Screamed one of the girls.

"Who are you?, and why are you breaking my thunder?" Asked Brock.

"These lovely ladies, want to be with me Brock Stone." Said Brock.

"No, they want me, first I'm hot, and two I'm your worst nightmare." Said Steve as he swiftly attack Brock so fast, even the naked eye a not even see it.

Which end up taking down a Brock in a second.

" Leave me girls alone." Said Steve as he left the unconscious Brock on the floor.

At Victoria Secret...

Ash, May, Red and Serena were greeted by the owners. "Welcome to Victoria Secret, and enjoy the clothing." Said one of the shop owners.

"Nice to meet you." Said the 4 of them as they walked around.

"Hey it's Red!" Said a girl as she charged at Red, which end up catastrophic.

"Hey back off my boyfriend." Said Serena.

"Oh really then prove it then, I bet that Red hates you, you don't deserve to be his boyfriend whatsoever, besides Red doesn't date any girl before, there's no way you guys are dating." Exclaimed the girl.

Soon, Red and Serena started to kiss each other, which made all the girls either collapsed or disgusted/ annoyed.

"WHAT!, no!, no!, this can't be, my heart, it can't take it!" Said the girl as she passed out.

"Well, well that was unexpected." Said Ash.

"I didn't knew they were that serious about kissing in front of 50 girls." Said May.

"Yeah I agree with you, holy cow Red." Said Ash.

"Whew that was amazing." Panted Serena.

"Yeah that was great." Panted Red as he try to catch his breath.

"Now that you two stopped making out in front of us, let's start shopping!" Screamed May.

"Right." Said Ash, Red and Serena. The girls who either passed out or disgusted left Victoria Secret, crying.

Outside of Victoria Secret...

An unconscious Max is lying on the floor, with dirty footsteps all over his body, with broken glasses.

"Ouch!" Grunted Max.

" Well, well, well, look we have, here, come back kid, I lost you for a moment there, and someone like you wandering around in the mall alone is dangerous." Said the security officer.

"Ahh!, let go of me!." Yelled Max as he was dragged on the floor.

Inside of Victoria Secret...

"Hmm what should I buy?" Wondered May.

Soon May heard someone yelling, she easily recognize the voice.

"What!, Max!, why is he here?" Said May.

"Serena!, get Red and Ash!, and go outside!" Yelled May.

"Ok, but why though?" Asked Serena.

"I'll explain later, but hurry up and go outside!" Yelled May.

"Red, Ash, wake up, May wants us to go outside for something." Said Serena.

"Hmm-ok g-got it." Said a sleepy Ash. "A-Alright." Said Red.

Soon the Ash, Red and Serena went outside to meet up with May to see running towards the security officer.

"Hey!, let my brother go!, he's with us!" Yelled May.

"Brother?, May has a brother?" Said Ash.

"Yeah she does, but why's he here anyway, I don't understand?" Said Serena.

"Come on guys we need to hurry up." Said Red as he started to sprint towards the officer.

"Alright let's go!" Said Ash as he and Serena ran straight towards the security officer,

Soon the 4 of them catched up with the officer.

"What do you want kids, he doesn't belong with you." Said the officer.

"Yes he does, he's my little brother, he'd probably got lost here when he was with us." Said May.

"Makes no difference." Said the officer as he pulled out a pistol out from his pocket.(Why is there guns in Pokemon!, dunno felt like it anyway back to the story.)

"Hey!, no!, don't shoot him, he's innocent!, like I said he was just lost and got sidetracked." Yelled May.

"Too late." Said the security officer.

"Is he insane!?" Yelled Serena.

"Damn, I gotta do something, alright better take him down." Said Red, but before he could charge at the officer.

Ash had already transformed, some of his vampire powers leaked out, his personality didn't change like the last time but had half the strength he had the when he fullyed transformed.

His clothes had the long black coat, chains over his neck and silverish gray t-shirt and black skinny shoes and pants.

Red fierce like reptilian and feline eyes that could scared a lion away and sharp canine teeth that can pierce steel.

Ash's hair was silver and his voice was slightly deeper but still had his same personality.

"Alright!, I had enough of you!, hurting innocent children is something that I can't tolerate!, those who kill are scum!, so let me teach you a lesson that you'll regret crossing my path." Said Ash as he grabbed the officer's gun.

"What!?, how did you grabbed my gun!?" Said the officer with worried tone in his voice.

"I don't have time to explain it." Said Ash as he pushed the officer to the wall, but before did that he grabbed an unconscious Max next to May with incredible speed.

Soon after Ash grabbed the officer by the throat, and started to talk to him.

"Hey I have a question for you officer, who are you, and why are you doing this to a young teen whose basically lost and trying to find his way here." Said Ash has he tighten his grip on the officer.

"The name's Jacob Hatlocks, and I'm doing what's right, young teens are kids to me, killing is everything, killing is money do you hear!, hahaha!." Laughed the security officer.

"You make me sick." Said Ash as he tighten his grip harder on the officer's neck.

"Cough.", "Damn you." Said the officer as he coughed out blood.

"Killing is not everything, peace and hope are everything that's what makes us special, with hope, we never give up, with peace nothing will harm us and we will live in harmony.""Killing people for fun is horrible, if you kill everybody what is there for you!" Yelled Ash.

"Closure, and you will never stop me, we will hunt you down one by one." Said the officer.

"What in the world do you mean you?, we, and hunt you down?, speak up!" Yelled Ash.

"When did Ash got this powerful?, before I always saved him and watched his back." Thoughted Red as he watched the scene.

"Woah, when did Ash had silver hair?, what's with that strength and speed?" Thoughted Serena who wondered about Ash's powers.

"That's my Ashy, cool and strong, and good hearted person too." Thoughted May.

"Hey are you listening!?, speak up I said!" Yelled Ash has he started to get irritated.

"I'm listening, like I said all of you will be killed, and other people will be slaughtered and annihilated along the way, farewell Ash Ketchum." Said the officer as his skin started to melt and then vanish in thin air.

"What-What?, What just happen?." Wondered Ash.

"I swear I use my grip strength at full strength?, but how did he escape?, his skin melted and then vanish!?, what the heck's going on!?" Thoughted Ash.

"Aargh!, when I find him, I'll teach him a lesson!, we haven't end our conversation. That coward." Said Ash.

"Ash, that's enough, we'll worry about that later, we have Max, that's good enough to call it quits for now right?" Said May.

"Yeah, right." Said Ash as his appearance and powers dissipated.

"Woah Ash what was that strength?" Asked Serena.

"Dunno, when I got angry, it's like a rush of strength went through my body, like I was being controlled." Replied Ash.

"Impressive little brother, you didn't need my help that time." Said Red.

"Heh, that's true, but who you calling little brother!, we were both born at the same time!, don't you remember!" Yelled Ash.

"Huh, oh guess that slipped my mind." Said Red.

"Sigh, whatever we need to wake him up and make sure he's okay." Said Ash.

"Right." Said the 3 as they brought Max to a bench.

"Hey May, I didn't know you had a little brother." Said Ash.

"You know Ashy, we met at the first day and started to date, and besides he always a pain in the butt, but he's sweet and I love him." Said Ash.

"Hmm, that's sweet." Said Ash.

"That's like me and Ash, we always look out for another, even though I'm the king." Said Red.

"Who called you king?" Asked Ash who had a tint of jealousy.

"Me." Said Red.

"Why you little.." Said an irritated Ash.

"Ash that's enough!" Yelled May.

"O-Okay." Gulped Ash.

"Come on we need to put Max on a bench, it's 20 feet away from us." Said Serena.

Soon the four of them layed down Max on the bench.

"Alright, try to wake him up May." Said Ash.

"Maxy, Max wake up, it's me May." Said May.

"Ugh, huh?, May!" Yelled Max.

"Max!, you're awake!, I was so worried about you!" Cried May.

"Thanks May for saving me!" Said Max.

"I wasn't the one who save you Max." Said May.

"Then who did?" Asked Max

"My boyfriend." Said May as she looked at Ash, and winked at him.

"Woah, so that's your boyfriend." Said Max.

"Thanks for saving me." Said Max.

"No problem, and my name's Ash." Said Ash.

"Hello, the name's Red nice to meet you." Said Red.

"Nice to meet you, and Serena, is Red your boyfriend?" Asked Max.

"Yup!" Replied Serena.

"Oh and Max, why did you follow me and left the house!?" Asked May as she started to get angry.

"I-I uh, wanted to see the fishes, yeah the fishes!" Said Max.

"There are no fishes here and this is a mall not an a aquarium!, you just want to embarrass me!, and try to make me grow closer to Ash in your way!" Yelled May.

"Heh, their both like us right Red?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah." Said Red as the 3 of them watched May and Max start their squabbling.

As May and Max ep finally ended their squabbling they moved on ahead to find Brock.

"Hey I was wondering if Brock ever wants to find girls wouldn't he stop at Victoria Secret?" Said Ash.

"Possibly." Said Serena.

"2 hours have past, and we're getting hungry, we need to find Brock quickly." Said Red.

"Yeah but where is he?" Said May.

Brock's location area...

"Ugh, I don't feel well, that guy really packs a punch." Said Brock whose barely standing up.

"Hey scumbag." Said a stranger.

"Get out the way, you're in my space."

"Huh!, Gahhhhhh!" Screamed Brock.

"There we go, that's plenty of space." Said the stranger as he moves on, leaving a trail of electricity behind.

At Ash's location...

"Hmmm, where could Brock be?" Wondered Ash.

"He's probably chasing girls, by now he'd probably be yelling, Love Me!, or something like that." Said Serena.

"Wow, this Brock guy seems to like girls, is he a friend of yours May." Asked Max.

"Yeah, pretty much." Replied May.

"Gahhhhh!" Screamed a voice. Soon a large explosion came into view.

"Okay, what the heck was that!" Asked Ash.

"Dunno." Said Max.

"Wait!, that sounded like Brock!" Yelled Red.

"What's with that enormous smoke cloud!?" Wondered May.

"Did someone bombed the mall!?" Asked Serena.

"We'll find out when we get there lets go!" Said Red as the group headed towards the explosion.

Soon the group arrived at the explosion.

"Oh my god!" Screamed May.

"That's Brock!" Yelled Ash.

"Damn, his body has been fried, and why there's electricity flowing everywhere!?" Wondered Red.

"This voltage is way to intense!" Yelled Max.

Soon firefighter and police officers arrived at the scene.

"Kids do you know what happened?" Said a police officer.

"We don't know officer, we just arrived here." Said Serena.

"Alright status report!" Said Officer Jenny.

"Ma-am!, fire and electricity are spreading and 20 people are injured, luckily there's no casualities.

"How bout this one?" Said Officer Jenny.

"This teen, is critically injured, his muscles are numb, his body is petrified, and severe injuries over the stomach, we're not sure if he'll even survive, there's hope though, if we can able to reduce the electricity over his body and give him some treatment and some surgery he'll live." Said the officer.

"Very well, bring him to the ambulance truck, hurry!" Said Officer Jenny.

"Yes Ma-am!" Said the officer as he and a few men picked him up and carried him to the exit.

"Officer Jenny, can we look after him and see him to the hospital?" Asked Ash.

"Sigh, very well, but be careful." Said Officer Jenny.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this." Said May.

Then the group, headed to the ambulance truck and told the officers there, that they were his friends and asked them to be with him, which they accepted.

Soon after they entered the ambulance truck and headed to the hospital.

"As much as I want to eat, my stomach has to wait." Said Ash.

"Yeah." Said Red.

"What could have happened to Brock?" Wondered Serena.

"Dunno, but he needs medical attention now." Said May.

"Hope he's okay." Said Max.

"Guess our double date has to hold for now until Brock is healed." Said Ash.

"Right." Said the group as they traveled to Kanto's Medical Treatment Hospital.

Wow that was quite a long chapter. It took me a while to think this about this chapter.

But it went pretty well in my opinion. So how do you guys think as the readers, I need your opinion. I want this story grow and I need your support. Leave a Review for me please. I know it's been a while and it's probably almost 2 weeks, school was busy and I had a busy week.

Trust me, it's was quite busy.

"I'll try to keep the chapters long and decent, while try to update the story daily if not 2 or 3 days tops, if possible. ( come on Xtor50 don't give up, you can do it! Nothing's impossible!.) Anyway plz leave a review, like favorites, views, I don't care!

As long you're enjoying the story, I am too, so don't be afraid plz go help yourselves and leave a like and more.

So...

Who is this stranger?

Will Brock survive? (I'll give you a hint) yes! (Okay that was basically the whole answer.)

Will the date continue?

What is Red's power?

What does the mysterious officer mean about we will end you?

Anyway find out in future chapters so I'll become immortal and become the best as I can be if not the best of the best.

㈸2㈸2㈸2㈸2㈸2㈸2㈸2㈸2㈸2! ( I don't know what in the world I'm doing! ) Anyway folks, see you later!

KAMEHAMEHA! (Ok Xtor50 that's enough! ) bye bye now! ㈳7


	8. 2nd Annoucement!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **WELL THE SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT. (SHUT IT XTOR50, SO WHAT'S THE ANNOUCEMENT?)**

 **ANY WAY I'M BACK, SORRY ITS BEEN A WEEK OR SO HASN'T?**

 **TODAY, I'M HOLDING THE UPDATE FOR POKEMON: ADVANCED LIFE, SO I CAN WORK ON A NEW STORY THAT I'M PLANNING TO DO WITHIN THE HOUR.**

 **FOR POKEMON: THE RISE OF THE SWORD MASTERS, I'll WRITE THAT WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK.**

 **FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE, SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY AND I'VE HAVE BEEN GETTING TONS OF HOMEWORK, LITERALLY TONS.**

 **PLUS, I'M JUST A LITTLE SAD, IT WAS PURE CURSED BADLUCK.**

 **WHEN I DO SOMETHING GOOD, IT ALWAYS TURNS BAD, AND WHEN I DO SOMETHING BAD, ITS ALWAYS GOOD.**

 **YOU MAYBE CONFUSE BY THIS, BUT I BET SOME OF YOU AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD, ALWAYS HAD THE SORT OF BADLUCK/CURSE LIKE I DO, WHO KNOWS?, I MAYBE THE ONLY ONE.**

 **WOW I'M SO SPECIAL.**

 **ANYHOW... ... ...**

 **LETS GET BACK TO THE TOPIC HERE.**

 **YES, I WILL UPDATE BOTH OF THE STORIES, AND FOR SOME REASON, I DONT FEEL LIKE KEEPING TO WRITE THE STORY FOR POKEMON: THE RISE OF SWORD MASTERS ANYMORE...**

 **BUT DONT WORRY I AM NOT DEAD, BECAUSE I AM IMMORTAL, WHICH MEANS I'M DEAD AND ALIVE AT THE SAME TIME, GREAT! HUH!**

 **(OK XTOR50 LETS GET BACK TO THE TOPIC AGAIN)**

 **ALSO I WILL BE WRITING MORE DESCRIPTIVE DETAIL IN MY NEW STORIES FROM NOW ON, AND FOR THOSE READERS WHO CAN'T KEEP UP, WELL THINK THIS AS A SCHOOL, AND LEARNNNNNN!**

 **THE NEW STORY WILL BE CALLED POKEMON: THE GODDESS OF THE DREAMS...**

 **I'll SUPPOSE I'll GIVE YOU A LITTLE SPOILER...**

 **OK SPOILER ALERT!...SPOILER ALERT!...SPOILER ALERT!**

 **THE STORY WILL INVOLVE ASH OF COURSE, BUT IT WILL NOT BE IN THE POKEMON WORLD, BUT THE REAL DEALY WORLD OF OURS.**

 **AND THE ANIMALS IN OUR WORLD ARE LIKE POKEMON...**

 **DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE IDEA?...**

 **(SILENCE)**

 **YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS...**

 **(ERRIE SILENCE)**

 **OK THAT'S IT, CALLING SUPER VEGETA**

 **(XTOR50!, VEGETA BELONGS FROM DRAGON BALL Z?, YOU CAN'T JUST CALL HIM HERE?)**

 **THIS IS MY STORY, AND PAY ATTENTION.**

 **BEEP, BEEP..., BUZZ, BUZZ...**

 **(YES THIS THE ALMIGHTY SUPER VEGETA.)**

 **(AH, VEGETA, I HAVE A TAS..)**

 **(WHAT IS KAKOROT THERE!, WHO IS THIS!?, WHY AM I WEARING A HAWAIIAN SHIRT AND PANTIES!?)**

 **(WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!)(GAH!, AND WHY DO I HAVE A CELL PHONE!?)**

 **(AH SUPER VEGETA, EXCUSE ME, BUT I...)**

 **(WHERES MY FREAKKIN SPACE ARMOR!?, THIS IS RIDICULOUS!, WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!)**

 **(I SWEAR TO GOD, PINK IS THE WORST COLOR OF ALL, AND THE CLOTHING I'M WEARING IS JUST ABSURD!, GODDAMNIT!)**

 **(UH MR. SUPER VEG-...)**

 **(DID YOU JUST CALL ME VEGETABLES!)( DAMN YOU WOMEN, YOU HAVE TO DO THIS DO YOU!, HAAAAA!)**

 **(VEGETA WENT SUPER SAIYAN AND BLOW UP THE ENTIRE CITY.)**

 **(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH!)(DIE!)**

 **(THE PHONE HAS BEEN DISCONNETED, PLEASE CALL SOMEONE ELSE AND THANK YOU)**

 **(UHHH, OKAY THEN,)**

 **ANYWAY... MOVING ON...**

 **ASH WILL BE IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND DIES, HE WILL BE ENTERING HEAVEN AND LEARN NEW POWERS, AND MEETS A GODDESS! A REAL GODDESS!, OMG!**

 **I'M STILL THINKING IF THE GODDESS SHOULD BE MAY OR SOMEONE ELSE LIKE AN OC, OR I DUNNO, PLEASE YOU GUYS, THINK OF SOMEONE IN THE POKEMON WORLD, THAT WILL BE GREAT FOR A GODDESS.**

 **I NEED YOUR OPINIONS, BUT I STILL THINK MAY WILL DO.. DUNNO.**

 **THATS IT FOLKS, AND PLEASE, PLEASE, I BEG YOU REVIEW, LEAVE COMMENTS, FAV, FOLLOW THIS FANFICTION AND MORE.**

 **AND ALSO AN A OPINION FOR THE GODDESS FOR THE NEW STORY.**

 **I'll WRITE THE STORY IN AN HOUR OR SO..**

 **SO PLEASE.. THANK YOU. BYE BYE.**

 **(BACK IN THE WORLD OF DRAGON BALL Z, VEGETA JUST BLOWN UP THE WORLD.)**

 **(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH!, ㈴0㈴0㈴0㈌1㈌1㈌1㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈐3㈐3㈐3㈐3!**

 **OKAY, WHAT IN THE WORLD?...**

 **ANYWAY BYE BYE NOW..**

 **AND SEE YOU VERY VERY SOON, I PROMISE. ㈴1**


	9. Chapter 7 Hospital

Chapter 7

Okay, I know I haven't kept up with my promise. Sorry. I was pretty sick for the week, lots of sneezing and little coughs, it was pretty much an annoying week.

I was planning to update Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams today, but I decided that I'll do that on Sunday.

For Pokemon: The Rise of The Sword Masters, I'll hold that up till next week, don't worry, it be updated soon.

And lastly, the Pokemon: Advanced Life, I'll explain the story in greater detail, for those who think I'm a copier, but I ain't.

Its the story about Ash, and Red entering their first year of Highschool at Kanto at Pallet Town.

They were soon met up by new transfer students from faraway regions, which are May and Serena, both girls and both cute.

Before the story began, Ash and Red, obtain some mysterious powers, when they were little, and their poor mother, Delia didn't know about it.

Okay, you guys following me? Excellent.

Ash, has a power of a Vampire, which I consider that a dark type, and Red with monsterous strength and speed, I consider that one a fighting type.

So if you guys know all the types of the Pokemon world, how many types are left out there?

Not to mention, the person who took down Brock who is now heading to the hospital, by electricity.

Thats 3 types, and there's 18 types of Pokemon in existence so far.

In other words there's 15 more of these people with Pokemon like powers, roaming around the world.

Also, Ash and Red are now dating with May and Serena. AshxMay and RexSerena for those people who can't tell if they are.( Okay Xtor50, does that even makes sense?)(Of course it does, sheesh!)

Okay, now where were we...

Okay, enough talk, now here's what you guys been waiting for...

Wait!, okay what?...

So how's Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams? Good, Bad, so-so, Excellent, Horrible?...

Tell me and leave that in the comments/review below and thank you. Oh I almost forgot,

I'm Thanks for the view guys, we have finally reach over 1200 views!, if I'm correct.

Thank you guys so much for the support, hey I'll tell you what, you can have free eggrollls! And please watch Ark: Survival Evolved.

Its all about ancients creatures, like dinosaurs, and you're a human whose trying to survive the ancient world.

Its great!

So watch it!

Anyway, here's Chapter 7(Thank God) : Hospital...

"Is Brock going to be okay guys?" Asked Serena.

"I'm not sure Serena, but I hope so." Said Ash.

"Excuse me, you're the teen's friends right?" Said the doctor.

"Yes." Said May.

"Your friend has a low risk of surviving, but don't lose hope okay, we might be able to heal him, and make him better than ever." Said the doctor.

"Thats great, but I hope so." Replied Red.

"You guys understand what I'm saying right?" Said the doctor.

"Yes we understand." Said Ash.

"Excellent, we will be there in a few minutes." Said the doctor.

Several minutes later...

"Men, hurry up!, send this young man to room 2137!, stat!" Said the doctor.

"Yes doctor!" Said the nurses and healers.

"Hey kids, please, you may have a seat here and wait until you can enter the room, you are welcome to use newspapers and wifi here is free." Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor, much appreciated." Said the 5 teens as they waited patiently, while they were on their pokephone.

"Hey Ash, will Brock be okay?" Asked May.

"I'm not sure but I hope so." Replied Ash.

"Hey I was wondering, how did Brock got injured so badly?, there's no way a normal person can actually damage a 6 foot tall teen, with average muscle, and little signs of abs." Said Red.

"True, but who could have done this?, it's so cruel and awful." Cried Serena.

"There, there, don't cry, it's gonna be okay." Said Red as he gently patted Serena's head.

"Hey you guys, there's one more thing I saw, when Brock was injured." Said Max.

"What did you see Max? Asked May.

"When the officer was telling office Jenny about the report, I saw a little discharge of electricity around Brock, and don't you remember that the officer said that Brock's body is flowing with electricity?" Said Max.

"Yeah that's right, good job Max." Said Ash.

"Good job, Max, you actually got something right, for once." Said May.

"Hey!" Yelled Max.

"Sigh, May, Max, please don't make a ruckus in the hospital." Said Serena.

"Alright, sorry." Said the two siblings.

1 hour later...

"Excuse me, your friend Brock, well, he's gonna make it alive today, which is good news, but the bad news is that he'd be in the hospital for a month." Said the doctor.

"Oh" said Red.

"Thanks, for the help doctor, much appreciated." Said Ash.

"You welcome." Replied the doctor.

"Whew, at least Brock is safe." Said May.

"Yeah!, Brock the Rock is back!" Yelled Max.

"Shh!" The group, tried to calm down Max, with all of his antics. (This will be a short chapter, sorry, really don't feel well, that much, I'm still a little sick, but I'll be fine by tommorow.

"Max!, Brock is still unconscious and barely alive!, can you please shut up!" Angrily whispered May.

"Okay." Whispered Max.

"Sigh" Serena.

"Anyway, thank you doctor for saving our friend." Said Ash.

"No problem." Happily replied the doctor.

"Do you guys, want to check in Brock, before you guys go on your date?" Asked the doctor, as he touch his overgrown beard as he said that.

"Yeah, that's wonderful, wait...?, how did you know we were dating." Asked Red.

"Because you four seem like you were a couple on a date." Said the doctor.

"Anyway, here, I'll pay for your dinner." Said the doctor as he gave May 20,000 poke dollars.

"Wow!, 20,000 poke dollars, uh doctor why are you giving this much money?" Asked Serena.

"When I was your age, I used to date with girls, and I was a lovers boy, always chasing girls, and somehow, a old man, gave me a load of poke dollars, ever since I saved his life from him drowning in a river." Said the doctor.

"Eversince then we were friends, and when I found out he own a hospital, here Pallet town's hospital, I decided to become a doctor, so helping you kids, will lead you a bright future." Said the doctor.

"Wow, thank you doctor, for this, I don't know how repay you." Said May.

"No problem, besides, I'm a millionaire, just 20 thousand poke dollars is nothing, so help yourselves out in fancy restaurant, it's my treat." Said the doctor.

"Thanks doctor." Said Serena.

"Alright enough with the thank yous, come on, let's go inside." Said the doctor as he lead the way for Ash and the gang to Brock's room.

1 minute later...

"There's brock, don't worry, he'll be fine." Said the doctor.

"Hey Brock hope you'll be okay." Said Ash.

"Come on you're tougher than this, show some spirit, I'll see you soon." Said Red as he left the room with Ash.

"Brock, come back soon to us." Said May.

"Come on, Brock, be well, and see you soon." Said Serena.

"Hey, Brock, I may have not met you, but we will meet soon enough." Said Max as he left the room with the others as well as the doctor.

Outside...

"Alright doctor, we'll leave with Brock with your care." Said Ash.

"No problem, and have fun with your double date." Said the doctor.

"Thanks, alright bye!" Waved Ash.

"Bye!" Waved the group as they left the hospital with their continued double date.

Hey I said it was a short chapter.

Will Brock meet Max, and greet the group again?

How will the date turn out? Who knows?

Read the next chapter soon. Bye bye guys.

Xtor50- Out!


	10. Chapter 8 Double Date Part 3!

Chapter 8 Double Date Part 3

I know, it's been a while since I updated this story, and Pokemon: Rise of the Sword Masters too.

This is what I'm planning, I'm not gonna write about Pokemon: Rise of the Sword Masters again, to me it feels boring.

Sorry to those who like that story, sorry, don't feel like writing it anymore.

Like I said before, really busy, in school and around the house, really busy.

I guess I could introduce you the new story, that I'm writing for Halloween, because this story means a lot to me.

The story is about Rosario to Vampire, ever heard of it?

To those who do, it's a great anime, and I still watch it today, and to those who doesn't, why are you staring at the screen watch it already or read the manga!

As I was saying, the title will be called Rosario to Vampire: Reboot, okay it's not that much a great title, but I'll rewrite the story into something more deeper, when there's definitely a romance with Tsukune and Moka.

More action and more plot twists too, I think this is the best script I'll ever write... (Tears of Joy)

If you're interested that I'm writing this, thank you, and thanks for the support and watch the anime or read the manga, I don't care which!

Also, I'll try to write daily, but it will be once a week, but when the holidays come, or vacation, you'll know I'll be writing daily.

Of course I do play games, so come on give me a break, also, you guys, exercise, it's good for you.

Whoops, one more thing, there's no Pokemon in Rosario to Vampire, or you can decide which characters from Bleach, Dragonball z, or Pokemon to be in there, your decision, and I'll rethink my plan.

But if you're trick or treating, well have fun hogging all the candy, who loves candy?

If possible you might meet me passing out the candy, on Halloween, maybe, because my father usually passes out the candy, but this year, I'm not sure we're passing out the candy.

I'll ask, but I live Massachusetts, so come meet me there, and I'm not giving my full profile, who knows, I might be in danger.

Anyway here's Chapter 8 The Double Date Part 3!

"I Hope that Brock is gonna be okay." Said Ash.

"Don't worry little bro, he's a tough guy, he can pull through." Said Red.

"Hey!, Red!, I'm not your little bro!, how many times you said that!" Yelled Ash.

"Ashy, that's enough, or I won't give you something that you deserve." Said May.

"Gulp."- Ash.

"Hahah, get rect Ash." Chuckled Red.

"You too Red." Said Serena.

"Aww." Said a depressed Red.

"Anyway, hey May, what resturant are we going?" Asked Max.

"It's Pallet Town's Pallet Taichi Panda Cafe." Replied May.

"Isn't that quite expensive?" Asked Max.

"Yeah, but we have plenty of money to buy a full course meal and with the doctor's money, that's an extra bonus." Said Ash.

"Are you being greedy Ash?" Asked Serena.

"Nah, I'm just saying if we're still hungry, we can use the money to eat more, and if there's leftovers we can use it for something else." Said Ash.

"That's not a bad idea." Said Max.

"Wait, what are we going to do with Max?" Asked Red.

"I'll give a call to my parents when we arrive there." Said May.

"Okay." Said Red.

"Hey you guys look, we're here." Said Ash.

The resturant came into view as Ash and the gang closes in to the resturant.

"Alright Max, once I call, mom and dad are going to pick you up, got it." Said May.

"What?, come on?, sigh, fine, just call already and get this over with." Said Max.

May turned on her pokephone and dialed 508-767-1347, beep, beep.

"Hello, this is the Maple's residence." Said Caroline.

"Mom, it's me, May, and why are there so much noise?" Asked May.

"Oh, me and your dad, couldn't find Max, so we plan to go to Saffron's Laser tower Casino + Hotel and we're being staying there for a week, and be a dear and look after me, me and your dad, are in a middle of concert." Said Caroline.

"Got it and Max is here with us." Said May.

"Oh really, how did you find him?" Asked Caroline.

"Well, Max was following us with our date and he was basically eavesdropping and trying to force me to kiss my boyfriend." Said May.

"Is that so, well good for you, you go girl!" Replied Caroline.

"You actually cheering for him?" Asked May.

"Yes this will be good for you to build a relationship, did you kiss him yet?" Asked Caroline.

"No not yet." Said May.

"Okay, let me teach you something before I go, have fun during your date, be attractive to him, always build that relationship first, and as your first date with him, be open and before he leaves, hug him." Said Caroline.

"Wait don't kiss him yet?" Asked May.

"No not yet, kiss him until the time is right, got it sweetie, and take care of Max for me, you're in charge, do what's right, bye bye sweetie." Said Caroline before she ended the call.

"Bye, bye." Said May as she put away her pokephone.

"Guess, I'm going home guys." Pouted Max.

"Sigh, nope, you're lucky Max, mom and dad are in a hotel in Saffron City, and I have to look after for you for a whole week." Said May.

"Really!, Yeah!" Happily said Max. (Oh, more news, I'll will change the rating for Pokemon: Advanced Life soon.)(or later.)

"That's right, but do me a favor and sit somewhere else other than our table and make sure you'll sit somewhere that I can see you, so I can watch over you if trouble comes up okay, Maxy." Said May.

"Man, her voice is gentle but serious at the same time, just look at her she's gorgeous, her brown, coffee like hair is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Thoughts Ash as he watched the scene.

"Gotcha, alright let's eat!" Exclaimed Max.

"Woohoo!" Said the group as they went inside the cafe with their stomachs grumbling.

"Hello, welcome, to Pallet's Taichi Cafe, how may can I help you." Said the Bartender.

"We like to have a table of four and one for this little one nearby, so i can watch over him please." Said Serena.

"Very well, James!, please assist these younglings to a table for four and one more for this little one so, the group can watch over him." Said the Bartender.

"Yes, as you wish, follow me kids." Said James. (Oh I added James of Team Rocket to be a waiter in Taichi Cafe and Jessie to be the waitress, and do you know the owner is?... Giovanni!)

"Right." Said the group as James led the group to an empty table of four and one more next to it for Max.

"Overhere, Ladies and Gentlement and here are your menus." Said James.

"Thank you." Said the group.

Ash, May, Red, and Serena sit across from Max's table.

"Hmmmm, I like to have Gunpowder chicken!" Said Ash. (Lol, sorry, but Ash will not be blowing up, the gunpowder chicken is made up name that I just thought about, and has a strong sweet texture and taste.)

"I suppose I can have Fried Rice with pork and mushrooms." Said Red.

"Hmmm, hey Serena, let me guess, you're going to have noodle soup, am I correct?" Asked May.

"Aww!, you can't guess what I'm thinking, and you're not psychic too." Said Serena.

"Seems that I was right, now I think I'll have Fried Rice with chicken with veggies." Said May.

"Alright looks were all set with food, what about you Max?" Asked Ash.

"I'll think I'll have tanky fish with spices." Said Max.

"Alright nice!, now I think I'll have Coke cola for beverages." Said Ash.

"Me I pick lemonade." Said Red.

"Aww honey, you like lemonade too!, we have something in common!" Said Serena as she hugged Red.

"And lastly I pick orange juice." Said May.

"Looks I'll have coconut juice woohoo!" Said Max.

"Ahh, you are done with your order." Said Jessie the waitress.

"Yes, we'll like to have Gunpowder Chicken, Fried Rice with pork and mushrooms, Fried Rice with chicken and veggies, noodle soup and lastly Tanky Fish with spices on it." Exclaimed Ash.

"Ahh, excellent choice, your order will be serve soon, may I take your menus and I'll be on my way to tell the chefs your order." Said Jessie.

"Yes, thank you." Said Ash.

10 minutes later... ...

"Here is your order." Said James.

"Thank you." Said the group as they chow down their food.

"Mann, this gunpowder chicken is the best!" Said Ash.

"Noodle soup is my fav!" Said Serena.

"The rice is just right, excellent." Exclaimed Red.

"The chicken, taste nice and delicious." Said May.

"Wow this fish is huge, and it taste extrodinary." Said Max.

"So May, where did you come from." Said Ash.

"I come from the Hoenn Region Ashy." Replied May.

"What about you Serena." Asked Red.

"I come from the Kalos Region, hey, when summer vacation comes up we can go there." Said Serena.

"That's great, oh and May how did you and Serena meet up." Asked Ash.

"During summer vacation, my parents and me and my brother went to the Kalos Region to have a vacation there, and when I was at the beach, I met Serena and we played together and we basically go there every summer." Said May.

"Seems you guys had quite a history together." Said Red.

"Yup." Said Serena.

Soon a large explosion occurred...

Thats it for that chapter.

What could that explosion be?

How will the date turn out?

You'll find out next time on Pokemon: Advanced Life Chapter 9

Oh and I was just kidding about changing the rating, maybe, but it's a low chance.

Bye Bye until Halloween.

Muahahah! ㈌1㈌1㈌1㈌1㈌1㈌1㈌1 HAPPY HALLOWEEN!ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1㈴0㈴0㈌1㈴0㈌1㈌1㈌1㈌1㈌1


	11. Sorry for the Update, Bad and Good News

Okay sorry. (Wow bad start off, boo!)

I know it's been a while and Rosario + Vampire Reboot, hasn't been uploaded yet.

Its my fault and I'm truly sorry, after Halloween, my grand uncle had a bladder failure, and then he started to pee blood, literally blood.

He's in the hospital, trying to recover from the bleeding, which was about two weeks ago.

Right now he's fine, and I hope he'll be okay, it's stressful, losing someone or someone that's very dear to you isn't easy, it's too much to bear.

Also during this week, I made a bet with my pal / friend, and I totally lost, and it's personal, and I really don't want to talk about it, I have a major test next week and I'm trying my very very best to write and work hard in school.

Thats really tough, and now the bad news is over.

Now I'll be writing Rosario + Vampire Reboot after I post this so don't worry it's the weekend, well one-day weekend because I have school on Sunday yeah. I know not that extrodinary if you're going school on the weekends.

Anyway.. I'll also be posting a poll soon, if I know how to use it.

Here's the deal.

Should I make a new story, a comedy one, kinda like badass super SAIYAN VEGETA series and Dragonball z Abridged, or Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc.

Your choice.

Well I better explain the details.

Pokemon Advanced Kanro Arc, is about Ash starting his journey throughout Kanto and May moves in to Pallet Town.

The two start their journey in Kanto, with Pokemon contest there and gym battles and they meet new friends and foes.

What do you guys think. I'll post the poll up either later today or until I'll play around with it, if I know how to use it.

If there fanfiction writers that are reading this, can you help me to do it, thanks.

Anyway, i know this short but I'm okay right now, and like I said ain't easy.

Bye bye until later today. ( Does that even makes sense stupid?)


	12. News Update

Happy Late Thanksgiving and goodnight Black Friday.

I've finally have time to do today, okay.

Heres what's sup, I've figure out to use a poll thingy completely in my profile page, I know it's stupid.

Though I may be stupid and sort of a noob here, I do thank you for the support here and there.

Thanks for the advice for giving me, to actually to tell you the truth, my grades in English class exceeded my school's expectations thanks to you guys, I'm truly grateful.

From a C- to and A+ in two months gave me an opportunity to write another new story, after Thanksgiving Vacation, or Tommorow, either works.

I'll be holding up the update for my Rosario to Vampire story till Mid- December, I've got plans for that story.

Oh and by the way, keep always leaving a review, favoriting and following my stories and me.

You guys give me new goals for me to accomplish, who knows I may be immortal thanks to you guys.

Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams Chapter 4 will be coming soon on the last day of November.

Which will be on a Wednesday, I think.

Anyway, more news.

Pokemon: Advanced Life is not a copy of Darkslash's story, there's lot of stories kinda similar but still different like his in their own unique style and writing.

New story I'll be writing will be called, and it's also involve with Pokemon, Pokemon: Rebirth and Revolution.

Rated: T or M, I'm still deciding.

Actually after this news I'll actually write that, I'm so pumped, this story was gonna be my first story to write but I'd hold that because I thought it be too soon to write my dream story.

Well, better get back to the topic then.

It features Ash, May, and Cynthia, woohoo!

All three were both orphans, in the time of the medieval age.

During the Great War of Pokeon,( Po-ke-on ), their parents ditch their offsprings to save their lives on a rainy day.

But they were soon adopted by the owner of an orphanage.

And in 10 years, the three grew up together in a small orphanage in the town of Trilium Town.

The king of the region Kanto controlled everything, and the one who cause the Great War between the peasants and the army.

For over 20 years of this conflict who will stop this cause? Will it be the three orphans?

Who knows?...

That's all folks, I know it's hurt but great, so later guys and I'll be writing again, later.


End file.
